Conventional switch assemblies include a switch base and a switch cover. In typical switch assembly installations, the switch base is mounted within a wall opening. The cover attaches to an exposed surface of the switch base, and may cover a portion of the switch base or cover the entire switch base as well as cover any gap between the switch base and wall opening, thereby providing a ‘clean’ and aesthetically pleasing switch assembly installation. Typically, in such installations, the switch cover attaches to the switch base by way of fasteners. These fasteners may include one or more screws extending through the switch cover that are received within the switch base assembly.
Securing switch covers with fasteners poses several problems. First, removal of such switch covers therefore necessary entails first obtaining a tool adapted for the fasteners used to secure the cover, such as an appropriately sized screw driver having the proper configuration (i.e. flat head, Phillips, Torx, etc.). Second, the fasteners need by safeguarded after removal such that they are available once the switch cover has be put back into place or replaced with another cover. This can be problematic as the fasteners are typically small, and readily misplaced—and for this reason some replacement switch covers also come with a redundant fastener set in the cover packaging. Finally, the fasteners require proper installation. For example, covers secured with threaded fasteners (screws) require that the screw fasteners not be cross-threaded and that the screws themselves by tightened an appropriate amount—tight enough to be secured and/or accommodate any flatness flaws over the area bridged by the cover, but not so tight that the cover excessively deforms or cracks.
There is therefore a need for switch assembly having a cover that attaches to the switch base without requiring tools. There is a further need for a switch assembly having a cover securable to the switch base without fasteners. Finally, there is a need for switch assembly cover that securably couples to the switch base without tools or fasteners, yet is readily removable in the event that switch installation need be serviced or the cover replaced.